The Riders, The Hunters, And The Investigators
by Hikasya
Summary: Hilda adalah seorang Investigator dari kepolisian yang bertugas memusnahkan makhluk aneh yaitu Unknown. Di samping itu, muncullah sosok beramor besi yaitu Dark Wolf dan Green Scorpion yang juga ikut memusnahkan Unknown. Kadangkala mereka bertarung antara satu sama lainnya. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic untuk Namikaze Nogami.
1. Siapakah Red Wolf?

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Beelzebub © Ryuhei Tamura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hilda**

 **Genre: romance/scifi/adventure/mystery/criminal**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Alternate Universe**

 **Note: mungkin karakter Hilda di fic ini OOC. Harap maklum.**

 **Kamis, 28 April 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Hilda adalah Investigator dari kepolisian yang bertugas untuk memusnahkan makhluk aneh yaitu Unknown. Di samping itu, muncullah sosok beramor besi yang bernama Dark Wolf dan Green Scorpion yang juga ikut memusnahkan Unknown. Kadangkala mereka bertarung antara satu sama lainnya. Setelah ini, apa yang terjadi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Namikaze Nogami**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE RIDERS, THE HUNTERS AND THE INVESTIGATOR**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Siapakah Red Wolf?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KONOHA CITY, 23.00 P.M**

Pada tahun 2016, pemerintahan kepolisian di kota Konoha, mengumumkan sebuah teknologi canggih yang akan menjadi senjata utama bagi para anggota kepolisian. Senjata utama yang berperan di kepolisian divisi investigasi yaitu unit 1 yang bergerak untuk mengusut kasus pembunuhan. Senjata yang berupa pakaian armor besi lengkap dengan helmetnya. Berkekuatan energi yang sangat kuat dan besar. Bersenjatakan futuristik yang canggih. Mampu membuat pemakainya bergerak secepat kilat untuk mengejar pelaku pembunuhan yang sedang buron. Lalu mengeksekusi pelaku pembunuhan itu langsung di tempat, begitu berhasil ditangkap. Itulah kegunaan dari senjata utama kepolisian unit 1. Dinamakan **"Mecha U-3."**

Orang yang memakai Mecha U-3 ini disebut Investigator. Jumlahnya hanya sekitar 1 buah saja. Karena untuk tahap percobaan pertama, hanya satu orang terpilih yang bisa memakainya berdasarkan keputusan pemerintahan kepolisian Konoha. Dengan begitu, orang yang terpilih itu akan dilatih bagaimana menggunakan Mecha U-3 itu dengan baik. Dia harus merahasiakan identitasnya sebagai Investigator yang terpilih dari khalayak umum. Begitulah kira-kira.

Target utama dari seorang Investigator ini adalah pelaku pembunuhan. Bukan berarti pelaku pembunuhan tersebut adalah manusia, melainkan para makhluk aneh yang disebut **"Unknown."**

Unknown mempunyai wujud seperti manusia tapi menyerupai hewan dan memiliki kekuatan misterius. Kebanyakan mereka menyerupai manusia macan tutul dan manusia burung gagak. Mereka suka membunuh manusia baik malam maupun siang. Tapi, berdasarkan pantauan para kepolisian, Unknown ini membunuh setidaknya satu orang dalam jangka tiga hari. Karena itu, keberadaan mereka sangat meresahkan para warga kota Konoha. Sehingga para kota dihimbau oleh pihak kepolisian agar selalu berhati-hati saat keluar dari rumah. Guna menghindari adanya kemunculan Unknown yang kini diburu oleh Investigator dan agen rahasia pemerintahan yang bernama ANBU. Diperkirakan Unknown tersebut sudah tersebar hampir di seluruh kota Konoha.

Asal Unknown tidak diketahui. Mereka datang secara tiba-tiba, sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Sebagian dari mereka sudah dimusnahkan oleh Investigator. Tapi, para Unknown itu terus datang tanpa diundang dan pulang tanpa diantar. Seperti jailakung saja.

Dari sekian banyaknya pihak pemerintahan yang juga bertugas memburu para Unknown ini, hanya Investigator itu yang bisa memusnahkannya. Investigator yang dikenal dengan kecepatan dan kesadisannya. Bentuk helmet yang dipakainya menyerupai naga. Pakaian armor besi yang dipakainya menyerupai badan naga dengan desain futuristik. Bersenjatakan teknologi yang canggih dan futuristik. Semuanya serba putih, maka sebutannya adalah **"White Dragon."**

Sosok yang berada di balik White Dragon itu adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang kuning dan bermata biru. Bertubuh sempurna. Umur sekitar 21 tahun. Merupakan polisi wanita yang sangat berprestasi dan penembak jitu. Salah satu anggota dari kantor kepolisian pusat yang ada di kota Konoha. Namanya Haruka Hilda.

Hilda adalah gadis yang keras, sadis dan juga lembut. Tapi, saat menjadi Investigator, dia bersifat sangat tidak ramah dan suka seenaknya. Sehingga sebagian besar para polisi lainnya tidak menyukainya dan bahkan ada yang membencinya. Dia selalu mengambil target buruan para pihak lain dan menunjukkan dialah yang paling hebat.

Kini pada malam hari, sekitar pukul 11 malam. Investigator dan dua agen rahasia sedang memburu Unknown yang diketahui sudah membunuh warga lagi. Dua agen rahasia lainnya malah dihadang dengan dua Unknown berbentuk manusia burung gagak. Maka terlibatlah pertarungan yang sengit di antara mereka.

Unknown yang telah membunuh warga malam ini, adalah Unknown berbentuk manusia macan tutul. Investigator White Dragon yang mengejarnya sampai di sebuah gang di antara gedung-gedung tinggi. White Dragon yang tidak lain adalah Hilda, segera menembak Unknown itu dengan senapan canggihnya.

DOOOOOOOOOOR!

Peluru berwarna putih meluncur keluar dari moncong senapan disertai bunyi yang cukup keras. Peluru itu berteknologi canggih dan segera mengejar Unknown yang masih saja berlari di ujung gang itu.

Kemudian Unknown itu menyadari dirinya akan ditembak, langsung melompat salto untuk menghindari serangan peluru itu.

HUP!

Peluru itu lewat begitu saja dan mengenai dinding gedung. Lalu hancur sampai berkeping-keping.

DESING!

Unknown itu mendarat di tanah dengan mulus dan segera maju menyerang Hilda yang kaget karena tembakan es Hilda tidak berhasil mengenainya.

Dengan gesit, Hilda menembak Unknown itu lagi. Tembakan yang bertubi-tubi.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Sungguh tidak dapat diperkirakan, Unknown itu mampu menghindari serangan Hilda dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata biasa. Hilda tetap berkutat dalam posisi menembaknya hingga ...

BUAAAAAAAK!

Wajahnya pun sukses ditinju oleh Unknown itu. Membuat Hilda terpental jauh ke belakang.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Hilda terseret hingga beberapa meter. Akibat ditinju oleh Unknown, helmet yang digunakan Hilda menjadi pecah pada bagian wajah. Percikan-percikan listrik muncul di sekitar helmetnya. Sistem program Mecha U-3 mengalami error sehingga tubuh Hilda tidak dapat digerakkan. Dia hanya mampu terbaring terlentang sampai menyadari jika manusia macan tutul itu datang ke arahnya secara perlahan-lahan.

CRRRRRRRRRRT!

Tangan kanan Unknown itu mengeluarkan kilat-kilat cahaya kuning yang banyak. Sepertinya dia hendak menghabisi Hilda dengan serangan andalannya.

Hilda tidak dapat bergerak. Unknown semakin lama semakin mendekatinya dan siap membunuhnya dalam hitungan detik.

Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, tiba-tiba dari arah kegelapan yang penuh kabut, tepatnya di ujung lorong yang menghadap ke jalan raya. Muncul sosok berhelmet menyerupai kepala serigala dan berpakaian armor besi dengan desain futuristik. Berwarna serba merah. Terdapat sabuk bentuk serigala yang membelit bagian pinggangnya, berwarna jingga kehitaman. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pedang berwarna merah dengan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mata.

 **"...!"** Unknown itu menyadari kedatangan sosok yang dicarinya. Sosok yang dikenal dalam kepolisian sebagai **"Red Wolf."**

Red Wolf bukan salah satu dari anggota Investigator itu. Dia adalah **"Unknown 2"** yang tidak diketahui darimana asalnya. Dia selalu muncul di saat Unknown berkeliaran di kota, lalu menghabisi Unknown itu dengan pedangnya yang bercahaya merah sampai Unknown itu binasa. Dia akan menghilang ketika Unknown sudah dilenyapkan. Sehingga para agen rahasia pemerintahan ataupun polisi tidak dapat melacak jejak keberadaan Red Wolf itu.

Sekarang dia muncul lagi untuk membantu Hilda, ini sudah ketiga kalinya.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Unknown itu langsung melompat cepat ke arah Red Wolf itu sambil menembakkan cahaya petir pada Red Wolf itu.

BZZZZZZZZT!

Red Wolf menangkis serangan Unknown itu dengan pedang merahnya. Pedang merah menyerap kekuatan Unknown tersebut.

HUP!

Unknown mendarat mulus di tanah dan segera berlari menerjang Red Wolf.

SYAAAAAT!

Unknown mengeluarkan cakar panjang di satu tangannya dan langsung dilayangkan secara horizontal untuk mengincar dada Red Wolf.

Red Wolf menangkis serangannya dengan pedang merahnya. Unknown itu terpelanting saat kaki Red Wolf menendangnya dari samping.

BRUK!

Manusia macan tutul itu jatuh di tanah dan segera bangkit dengan cepat. Tapi, Red Wolf langsung melayangkan pedang merah bercahaya api secara diagonal ke arahnya.

CRAAAAAAAASH!

Tubuh Unknown terbelah menjadi dua. Muncul lingkaran putih yang bersinar terang di atas kepala Unknown dan langsung meledak hebat bersama tubuh Unknown tersebut.

BLAAAAAAAAAR!

Terjadilah ledakan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mata. Unknown itu sudah lenyap dari muka bumi ini.

Sosok Red Wolf itu tetap berdiri tegap di antara bekas ledakan yang menimbulkan partikel-partikel cahaya. Sampai Hilda pun berusaha bangkit setelah mematikan semua sistem program yang mengaktifkan pakaian mecha U-3. Dia berjalan pelan ke arah Dark Wolf itu.

"Hei, siapa kau?" tanya Hilda yang sangat penasaran."Terima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku lagi. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya, kita bertemu. Bisakah kau memberitahu siapa kau sebenarnya padaku?"

SREK!

Red Wolf itu menolehkan kepalanya di sudut bahu kirinya. Menatap Hilda dengan pandangan datar. Wajahnya juga datar, kaku dan tidak mempunyai emosi.

"...," Red Wolf hanya terdiam memandang Hilda begitu lama. Begitu juga dengan Hilda.

Sedetik kemudian, dia pun menghilang dari hadapan Hilda. Hilda terperanjat.

"HEI, TUNGGU! JANGAN PERGI! RED WOLF, JANGAN PERGI DULU!" teriak Hilda sangat keras dan menggema di lorong hening tersebut.

Jadi, siapakah orang di balik sosok Red Wolf itu? Tiada yang tahu sampai saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INVESTIGATOR CENTER OFFICE (ICO), 12.10 P.M**

"Red Wolf? Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Hm ... Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Untuk apa kau mengurus tentang Unknown 2 itu? Tidak ada urusannya bagi kita, kan? Hilda, kau aneh sekali."

"Eh, ada urusannya kok. Dia sudah menolongku. Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya. Karena itu, aku ingin mencari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, Ino."

Yamanaka Ino, seorang gadis berambut panjang kuning yang diikat satu, hanya terdiam sambil menatap Hilda yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sementara Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut pendek merah muda dan bermata hijau, duduk di samping Ino dan ikut berbicara dalam percakapan tentang Red Wolf itu.

Ino dan Sakura adalah rekan Hilda yang bekerja sebagai petugas di Investigator Center Office (ICO). Ino bertugas di bagian navigasi. Sedangkan Sakura bertugas di bagian radar monster. Mereka juga merupakan anggota kepolisian pusat kota Konoha. Tapi, sejak pemerintahan kepolisian mendirikan ICO, maka mereka dipindahtugaskan ke ICO bersama beberapa polisi pilihan lainnya. Tugas mereka dibagi-bagi untuk memantau keberadaan Unknown yang sering muncul di berbagai kota Konoha. Tempat buruan Investigator juga diberitahukan oleh tim pemantau dari ICO. Jadi, tim pemantau bisa mengetahui pergerakan Unknown lewat radar monster sehingga Investigator bisa datang langsung ke lokasi setelah adanya pemberitahuan dari tim pemantau.

Begitulah cara hubungan para Investigator dengan tim pemantau di ICO. Hubungan mereka berkaitan erat dan tidak dapat dipisahkan antara satu sama lainnya.

Lalu mengenai Red Wolf itu, Hilda sangat penasaran sekali saat memegang tablet yang menampilkan foto sosok Red Wolf yang tertangkap oleh agen rahasia yang dekat dengannya. Namanya Nara Shikamaru, yang memberikan foto itu pada Hilda pada malam di mana Hilda ditolong oleh Red Wolf untuk ketiga kalinya. Sekarang sudah dua hari berlalu, Hilda merasa bersyukur bisa selamat dari ancaman Unknown yang akan menghabisinya.

Di kantin ICO yang sepi dan hening, hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengisi di dalamnya. Termasuk Hilda, Sakura dan Ino. Kemudian Ino menyahut perkataan Hilda itu.

"Aaaaaaaaah, jangan bahas tentang Unknown 2 itu. Sekarang kita membahas Mecha U-3 milikmu, Hilda. Kerusakan pada helmet bagian depannya sudah diperbaiki oleh tim ilmuwan. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Unknown itu bisa menghancurkan helmet sekuat besi tebal itu. Sistem program keaktifan untuk mengunci Mecha U-3 saat dipakai ke tubuhmu juga mengalami error setelah adanya kerusakan pada helmet bagian depan itu. Kau merasakan badanmu tidak dapat digerakkan karena sistem program error itu, kan?"

Hilda meletakkan tablet di atas meja, persis di samping minumannya. Mengangguk cepat untuk mengiyakan perkataan Ino.

"Ya ... Aku tidak dapat bergerak saat sistem program Mecha U-3 error. Badanku terasa lumpuh dan mati rasa."

"Hm ... Tidak mungkin Mecha U-3 ada efek samping seperti itu," kata Sakura mengaduk-aduk jus strawberrynya dengan sedotan."Itu sudah diujicoba saat Mecha U-3 diperkenalkan pada pihak kepolisian kota Konoha ini. Mecha U-3 adalah rancangan 10 ilmuwan yang berbeda dan saling bekerja sama untuk mengembangkan senjata khusus guna menghancurkan monster yang bernama Unknown itu. Sistem keamanannya terbukti sangat baik dan tidak dapat memberikan dampak buruk apapun buat tubuh si pemakainya. Efek sampingnya tidak ada. Semuanya berjalan lancar tanpa adanya kendala. Mungkin efek samping yang kamu rasakan adalah dampak serangan dari Unknown itu. Dia mampu memblokir sistem program Mecha U-3 milikmu sehingga menjadi error. Akibat dari kekuatannya itu, tubuhmu kaku dan mati rasa sehingga kau tidak mampu lagi untuk melawannya. Sebagai gantinya, dia yang akan membunuhmu. Pasti perkiraan kejadiannya seperti itu."

Hilda dan Ino menjadi bengong mendengar analisis Sakura yang benar-benar tepat. Mereka ternganga tanpa kata-kata.

Sakura pun sweatdrop di tempat dan mengatakan,"Kenapa reaksi kalian seperti itu? Analisisku salah ya?"

"Tidak. Tidak salah sama sekali," Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Analisismu benar, Sakura," Hilda mengacungkan jempolnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Gadis berambut merah muda tertawa senang.

"Hahaha ... Terima kasih."

"Ayo, kita makan saja. Jangan minum jus terus. Sakura, kau yang memesan makanan."

"Eh, kok aku lagi, Ino? Aku tidak mau. Kau saja yang memesan makanan."

"Jangan bantah atasanmu ini, Sakura. Ingat, aku ini Komandan tim pemantau."

"Huh ... Seenaknya saja menyuruhku dengan ancaman jabatan di ICO ini. Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Titik!"

"Sakura! Apa kau ingin kuhukum karena kau melawanku?"

"GRRRRR ...," wajah Sakura menggelap karena menahan amarah."Ya sudah, biar aku yang memesan makanan buat kalian berdua. Kalian mau pesan apa hah?"

"Aku mau pesan pizza."

"Aku pesan nasi goreng saja."

"Baik ...!"

Dengan langkah yang menghentak keras ke lantai, Sakura pergi meninggalkan dua temannya itu untuk memesan makanan pada robot penjaga kantin. Sementara Ino dan Hilda tersenyum geli melihat wajah Sakura yang manyun. Sakura bertingkah seperti monster raksasa yang hendak mengamuk dan menghancurkan seisi kantin ini.

Ada-ada saja. Mereka sungguh lucu.

Pandangan Hilda pun teralih pada tabletnya. Dihidupkannya tablet itu sehingga menampilkan foto sosok Red Wolf yang misterius. Red Wolf itu juga datang untuk menyelamatkan Shikamaru yang kewalahan menghadapi Unknown. Unknown berjenis manusia burung gagak. Lalu Red Wolf itu berhasil memusnahkan manusia burung gagak itu dengan pedang merahnya. Shikamaru pun merekam aksi Red Wolf lewat video dan kamera digital.

Siapakah Red Wolf sebenarnya? Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Hilda. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa sosok di balik Red Wolf itu. Dia bukan anggota Investigator. Dia disebut Unknown 2 karena asal kemunculannya tidak diketahui. Dia datang tanpa diundang, pulang pun menghilang begitu saja. Seperti hantu yang bisa muncul dan menghilang kapan saja.

Suatu hari nanti, Hilda pasti mengetahui siapa Red Wolf itu sebenarnya. Tunggu tanggal mainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Inilah fic pertama saya di fandom Naruto dan Beelzebub.**

 **Beginilah cerita yang saya pikirkan untukmu. Terinspirasi tidak sengaja dari film Kamen Rider Agito. Hehehe ... ^^**

 **Suka nggak dengan cerita ini? Kalau nggak suka, bisa ganti dengan yang lain. Ini dihapus aja ya. Maaf, bercanda kok. XD**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 2.**

 **Tertanda ...**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Rabu, 4 Mei 2016**


	2. Munculnya Rider Scorpion

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Beelzebub © Ryuhei Tamura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hilda**

 **Genre: romance/scifi/adventure/mystery/criminal**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Alternate Universe**

 **Note: mungkin karakter Hilda di fic ini OOC. Harap maklum.**

 **Rabu, 4 Mei 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Namikaze Nogami**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **Siapakah Dark Wolf sebenarnya? Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Hilda. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa sosok di balik Dark Wolf itu. Dia bukan anggota Investigator. Dia disebut Unknown 2 karena asal kemunculannya tidak diketahui. Dia datang tanpa diundang, pulang pun menghilang begitu saja. Seperti hantu yang bisa muncul dan menghilang kapan saja.**

 **Suatu hari nanti, Hilda pasti mengetahui siapa Dark Wolf itu sebenarnya. Tunggu tanggal mainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE RIDERS, THE HUNTERS AND THE INVESTIGATOR**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Munculnya Rider Scorpion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KONOHA CITY, 07.30 A.M**

CIIIIT!

Sebuah motor sport berhenti di depan pintu gerbang kampus yang bernama Konoha University. Si pengendara motor sport itu adalah seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru seindah langit. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Memakai jaket jingga yang dibiarkan terbuka sehingga baju kaos hitam kelihatan di baliknya. Bawahannya adalah celana jeans panjang hitam. Kedua kakinya dibungkus dengan sepatu kets berwarna hitam. Umurnya sekitar 22 tahun. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

Dia baru saja mengantarkan adik angkatnya sampai di depan Konoha University. Adik angkatnya adalah seorang gadis berumur 19 tahun. Berambut pirang pucat. Bermata ungu. Memakai baju kaos hijau berlengan pendek yang dilapisi cardigan merah. Bawahannya adalah celana selutut berwarna biru. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu kets berwarna biru. Di bahunya, tergantunglah tas sandang bertali satu berwarna biru. Namanya Ayakato Shion.

Tampak Naruto melepaskan helm yang menutupi kepalanya seraya melihat ke arah Shion yang sudah turun dari motornya. Dia tertawa lebar.

"Sudah sampai, Shion-chan. Nanti sore, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Kamu bisa pulang sendiri, kan?"

Shion menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang lebar sambil memberikan satu helm pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri naik kereta nanti. Naru-nii tidak usah khawatir."

"Baiklah ... Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku mau pergi dulu. Sampai nanti."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan, Naru-nii."

Naruto mengangguk sambil menggantungkan helm milik Shion di stang sebelah kanan. Kemudian ia memakai helmnya dan langsung menghidupkan mesin motor.

BRUUUUUUM!

Motor sport yang dikendarai Naruto melaju kencang melewati jalan raya yang sepi itu. Meninggalkan bunyi yang menderu keras sampai hilang dari pendengaran Shion. Shion tersenyum memandangi kepergian kakaknya. Setelah itu, dia masuk ke pintu gerbang kampus tersebut, bersama orang-orang yang baru datang bersamaan dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KONOHA CITY, 08.00 A.M**

BRUUUUM!

Naruto mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dia menempuh jalan raya yang dilewati beberapa kendaraan. Kedua tangannya memegang dua stang dengan kuat. Pandangan iris birunya terfokus ke arah jalan raya. Pikirannya berada di tempat lain. Berusaha menguak tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Dia mengalami hilang ingatan jangka panjang. Hanya mampu mengingat nama lengkapnya saja yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Itu saja yang diingatnya. Tentang asal usulnya, keluarganya dan apa saja. Dia tidak mengetahuinya secara pasti. Dia terbangun mendadak saat ayah Shion berada di samping tempat tidur yang ditempatinya, pada saat di rumah sakit, sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Ayah Shion mengatakan padanya jika dia ditemukan tergeletak tiba-tiba di samping rumah pada saat Ayah Shion sedang menyapu rumah. Maka Ayah Shion segera menolongnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit agar mendapatkan perawatan medis. Ternyata dokter mendiagnosakan bahwa dirinya mengalami trauma yang sangat dalam sehingga menimbulkan hilang ingatan jangka panjang pada dirinya. Dia tidak mampu mengingat masa lalunya. Hanya teringat sebuah dua kata saja yaitu Uzumaki Naruto yaitu namanya sendiri.

Karena kasihan, ayah Shion membawa Naruto untuk tinggal bersamanya. Lagipula Ayah Shion hanya tinggal berdua dengan Shion. Naruto menurutinya dan ikut tinggal bersama mereka. Bahkan ayah Shion mengajarinya menggunakan motor sport dan Shion juga cepat akrab dengannya. Mereka memperlakukannya dengan baik seperti keluarga sendiri. Naruto begitu bahagia tinggal bersama mereka.

'Siapa aku sebenarnya? Siapa keluargaku? Asal usulku darimana? Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di pikiranku selama tiga bulan ini. Aku ingin mencari tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Tapi, aku harus mencari tahu darimana? Tidak ada seorang pun yang kukenal selain Ojisan, Shion-imouto dan Hilda-san. Ah, aku harus kemana sekarang? Ya Tuhan, berikan aku petunjuk,' batin Naruto yang terus mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

TTRRRRRRRT!

Ponsel milik Naruto bergetar di saku jaketnya. Dia menyadarinya dan langsung menghentikan motornya. Ditepinya motornya di dekat trotoar. Dibukanya helm yang menutupi kepalanya, langsung mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku jaketnya itu. Dipencetnya tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

PIP!

"Halo ... Ini siapa?"

 **["Halo, ini aku Hilda."]**

"Oh, Hilda-san. Ada apa ya?"

 **["Cepat datang ke kafe di sebelah gedung ICO. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."]**

"Ah, baiklah. Aku segera ke sana."

PIP!

Komunikasi pun terputus. Naruto tersenyum sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket lagi. Dipakainya helm itu untuk menutupi kepalanya lagi dan segera menghidupkan mesin motornya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Dia harus memburu waktu untuk bertemu dengan polisi wanita yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Naruto bertemu dengan Hilda pertama kali saat Hilda mengejar pencopet yang lari dari dalam kereta. Kebetulan Naruto ada di sana, saat ingin mencari tahu tentang siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Lalu pencopet itu melewati Naruto. Hilda pun berteriak pada Naruto agar menangkap pencopet itu. Secara refleks, Naruto menangkap tangan pencopet itu dan mempelintir tangan pencopet itu karena pencopet itu memegang tas milik Hilda. Pada akhirnya pencopet itu diamankan oleh petugas keamanan stasiun. Hilda mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto dan mengajak Naruto makan siang bersama. Naruto memenuhi permintaan Hilda dengan senang hati.

Begitulah cerita singkat tentang awal pertemuan Naruto dan Hilda. Hingga keduanya akrab dan sering bertemu di suatu tempat. Jika Hilda libur ataupun ada waktu luang, dia pasti menelepon Naruto untuk menemaninya. Naruto pun senang bisa menemaninya setiap saat karena Naruto mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

Ya, saatnya bertemu dengan pujaan hati. Motor yang dikendarai Naruto melaju kencang untuk menuju kafe yang dimaksud oleh Hilda itu.

BRUUUUUUM!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KONOHA CITY, 08.30 A.M**

"Hm ... Kamu cepat juga ya sampai di sini. Padahal jaraknya jauh lho ... Bisa memakan waktu satu jam ...," kata Hilda yang memegang dagunya dengan tangannya sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Hehehe ...," Naruto menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Habisnya kamu suruh aku cepat datang ke sini. Makanya aku membawa motorku secepatnya ke sini agar tepat waktu. Aku tidak ingin kamu menungguku terlalu lama. Aku sudah tahu sifatmu itu, Hilda-san. Kamu adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama, iyakan?"

"Ugh, jangan sindir aku dong ...," Hilda melototi Naruto dengan tajam seraya menodongkan garpu ke wajah Naruto."Kalau tidak, aku akan mencolok matamu dengan garpu ini, mengerti?"

Naruto terperanjat. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Keringat dingin mengucur karena membayangkan matanya dicolok oleh Hilda.

Betapa mengerikannya. Hilda sudah menunjukkan sisinya yang sadis.

Tapi, Naruto malah tersenyum senang dan menepis tangan Hilda yang memegang garpu itu.

"Hahaha ... Kamu bercanda, kan?"

"AKU TIDAK BERCANDA, TAHU! AKU SERIUS!"

Suara Hilda sangat keras sehingga semua orang yang ada di dalam kafe, menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan heran. Naruto pun menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya untuk mengisyaratkan Hilda agar berbicara dengan pelan.

"Sssst ... Jangan teriak begitu dong. Semua orang melihat kita."

"Biarin. Ini semua gara-gara kamukan, Naruto!"

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung."

"Huh ... Tidak apa-apa ...," Hilda menyeruput teh hijau hangat yang sedari tadi tersaji di atas mejanya. Wajahnya sewot karena merasa kesal untuk sesaat saja.

Naruto tersenyum maklum. Dia juga meminum teh hangat yang dipesannya. Dia merasa senang jika melihat reaksi Hilda yang marah tadi. Kesannya begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari kafe tempat mereka berada. Tampak manusia burung gagak berwarna hitam sedang berdiri di salah satu atap gedung pencakar langit. Memperhatikan seseorang yang berada di bawah sana. Seseorang yang akan ditargetkan untuk dibunuh pagi ini.

"Kaa.. Kaa ... Kaa ...," manusia burung gagak mengeluarkan suara yang nyaring seperti suara burung gagak asli. Dia mulai mengepakkan kedua sayapnya untuk terbang menuju target yang akan diincarnya.

DEG!

Mendadak Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Telinganya berdenging keras seakan-akan mendengar suara yang sangat memekakkan gendang telinganya. Dia pun menutup kedua telinganya dengan dua tangannya. Sehingga cangkir teh yang dipegangnya terlepas begitu saja dari tangan kanannya.

PRAAAAAANG!

Cangkir teh itu pecah berkeping-keping saat membentur lantai keramik. Hilda pun panik melihat tingkah Naruto yang begitu ketakutan. Naruto berteriak keras sambil menutupi kedua telinganya dengan dua tangannya rapat-rapat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Naruto ... Kamu kenapa?"

GRATAK!

Dengan cepat, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berlari meninggalkan Hilda. Hilda keheranan bersama orang-orang yang ada di dalam kafe itu. Semuanya terbengong-bengong melihat Naruto yang sudah keluar dari kafe tersebut.

"NARUTO! TUNGGU!" Hilda hendak mengejar Naruto yang tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja. Dia sudah bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, hingga mendengar jam tangan digital yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya berbunyi. Langsung menekan tombol yang ada di jam tangan digital itu, memproyeksikan layar virtual digital yang menampilkan gambar Sakura lewat video call.

 **["Halo, Hilda!"]**

"Ya, Sakura ... Ada apa?"

 **["Aku ingin memberitahukan kalau Unknown muncul lagi hari ini. Lokasinya di gedung blok D, dekat dengan markas kita sekarang."]**

"A-APA?!"

 **["Karena itu, aku memberitahukan ini padamu. Secepatnya kau berubah menjadi Investigator sekarang ya."]**

"Oke, aku mengerti. Aku akan bergerak sekarang juga.

 **["Hati-hati ya. Semoga berhasil!"]**

PIP!

Komunikasi antar video call terputus. Hilda segera bergegas pergi keluar dari kafe itu. Terlebih dahulu, dia membayar bon minuman pada kasir di kafe itu. Barulah dia langsung menuju lokasi tempat Unknown muncul untuk membunuh calon target selanjutnya.

Suasana mulai menegangkan di hari yang masih pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KONOHA CITY, 08.45 A.M**

Manusia burung gagak itu terus terbang menuju calon mangsanya yaitu seorang gadis muda berumur sekitar 19 tahun. Gadis itu sedang duduk di halaman depan gedung tinggi yang sangat luas. Suasana di sana sepi dan hening. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat lewat di sana.

Gadis itu asyik-asyiknya memainkan ponselnya. Sepertinya dia sedang ber-sms ria dengan seseorang, tanpa menyadari bahaya yang akan menimpanya.

CIIIIIT!

Motor sport berwarna merah tampak berhenti di dekat halaman gedung tinggi itu. Si pengendara motor itu langsung membuka helmetnya dengan cepat. Menampakkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya.

Dia adalah seorang pria berambut merah. Bermata hijau. Ada tanda huruf kanji yang bertuliskan "ai" di kening kirinya. Berpakaian jaket hitam dengan bawahan celana jeans hitam. Sepatu sport hitam membungkus kedua kakinya. Umur sekitar 23 tahun. Namanya Gaara.

"Ras Crow ...," katanya sambil turun dari motornya dengan cepat dan segera berlari kencang sambil mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok berhelmet hijau kemerahan dengan bentuk menyerupai kalajengking. Pakaian armor besinya berdesain futuristik berwarna hijau. Tangan kanannya memunculkan cambuk berwarna hijau secara mendadak.

Dalam kepolisian, Gaara dikenal sebagai **"Unknown 3"** dan diberi julukan **"Green Scorpion."**

Manusia burung gagak yang merupakan ras Crow, menyadari kedatangan Gaara. Arah terbangnya pun berubah. Tujuannya adalah melawan ksatria kalajengking yang telah mengganggu rencananya hari ini.

"Rider Scorpion ...," desis manusia burung gagak itu. Dia segera terbang melesat untuk menerjang Gaara yang berlari cepat ke arahnya.

SYAAAAAAAT!

Cambuk hijau itu dilayangkan oleh Gaara menuju Unknown itu. Cambuk hijau berhasil membelit tubuh Unknown.

BRUUUUK!

Unknown itu jatuh dan mendarat di tanah dengan keras. Cambuk itu membelit tubuhnya sekuat-kuatnya sampai dirinya merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa karena cambuk itu mengandung racun asam yang mematikan.

BLUB! BLUB! BLUB!

Kulit manusia burung gagak itu mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung air yang terus membesar. Dia berteriak histeris karena merasa sangat kesakitan dan kepanasan.

"KAAAAAAAAAAA ... KAAAAAAAAAAAAA ... KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

SRIIIING!

Muncul lingkaran putih di atas kepala manusia burung gagak itu. Lalu meledak bersama tubuhnya. Menimbulkan ledakan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Manusia burung gagak itu musnah tanpa tersisa. Dia sudah hilang dari muka bumi ini.

Gaara menarik kembali cambuknya itu. Dia pun mengubah dirinya menjadi seperti semula.

DEG!

Mendadak ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya setelah berubah menjadi Green Scorpion. Tapi, Unknown tadi memanggilnya sebagai Rider Scorpion. Berarti nama perubahan sosoknya adalah **"Rider Scorpion."**

"AAAAAAAARGH!" Gaara menahan rasa sakit itu. Dia terjatuh dan berlutut di tanah. Rasa sakit itu terus menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia belum terbiasa dengan kekuatannya sebagai seorang Rider.

Entah siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Namun, yang pasti tujuannya adalah memusnahkan para monster pembunuh yang kini berkeliaran di kota Konoha ini. Dia ingin membalas dendam atas kematian orang tuanya yang telah dibunuh oleh ras Crow. Ras Crow adalah ras manusia yang berbentuk burung gagak dan suka menghisap energi kehidupan manusia. Berbeda jauh dengan manusia macan tutul yang suka membunuh manusia bumi ini. Tujuan dua makhluk itu berbeda-beda. Tapi, asal mereka juga sama.

Inilah misteri yang terjadi sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Para polisi sedang berupaya untuk menyelidiki asal-muasal para makhluk asing ini. Juga tentang kemunculan dua sosok berpakaian armor besi seperti Dark Wolf dan Green Scorpion. Mereka - para monster, Dark Wolf, dan Green Scorpion - dikategorikan sebagai Unknown yang harus dikejar dan diwaspadai. Belum ada kepastian yang jelas, apakah mereka teman ataukah musuh? Mereka sama-sama tidak jelas, entah darimana asal mereka yang sebenarnya.

Setelah itu, Gaara berusaha bangkit dari rasa sakitnya itu. Berangsur-angsur rasa sakitnya itu hilang, dia pun berjalan menuju motornya. Naik ke atas motor, mengenakan helm, menghidupkan mesin motor dan mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

BRUUUUUM!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!**

 **Yup, Gaara termasuk dalam Rider. Rider yang bernama Scorpion. Mengambil bentuk seperti kalajengking. Gaara berperan sebagai kamen rider Gills. Tapi, tidak sama dengan di filmnya atau canonnya ya ... Semuanya hasil imajinasi saya sendiri. Hehehe ...**

 **Oke ... Segini aja buat chapter 2.**

 **Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter 3 ya.**

 **Tertanda ...**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Kamis, 5 Mei 2016**


	3. Misteri

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Beelzebub © Ryuhei Tamura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa, 10 Januari 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: mungkin karakter Hilda OOC di fic ini. Harap maklum.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE RIDERS, THE HUNTERS AND THE INVESTIGATOR**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Misteri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inilah misteri yang terjadi sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Para polisi sedang berupaya untuk menyelidiki asal-muasal para makhluk asing ini. Juga tentang kemunculan dua sosok berpakaian armor besi seperti Red Wolf dan Green Scorpion. Mereka - para monster, Red Wolf, dan Green Scorpion - dikategorikan sebagai Unknown yang harus dikejar dan diwaspadai. Belum ada kepastian yang jelas, apakah mereka teman ataukah musuh? Mereka sama-sama tidak jelas, entah darimana asal mereka yang sebenarnya.**

 **Setelah itu, Gaara berusaha bangkit dari rasa sakitnya itu. Berangsur-angsur rasa sakitnya itu hilang, dia pun berjalan menuju motornya. Naik ke atas motor, mengenakan helm, menghidupkan mesin motor dan mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.**

 **BRUUUUUM!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KONOHA CITY, 09.00 A.M**

Di sisi lain, Hilda yang telah berubah wujud menjadi White Dragon, telah tiba di lokasi di mana Unknown muncul. Tapi, setelah tiba di sana, lagi-lagi dia menemukan sosok Red Wolf yang sedang bertarung dengan manusia burung gagak. Dia hanya mampu terpaku menyaksikannya.

"Red Wolf itu lagi... Dia memang Unknown 2 yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba...," kata Hilda yang merasa heran karena harus bertemu Red Wolf di saat-saat seperti ini sehingga menghalangi tugasnya sebagai Investigator.

Di halaman depan sebuah gedung tinggi, dua makhluk aneh itu saling bertarung antara satu sama lainnya. Tanpa menyadari keberadaan Hilda yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

WHUUUSH!

Manusia burung gagak terbang secepat kilat dan menyeruduk Red Wolf berkali-kali. Red Wolf kewalahan dan tidak bisa menghindar. Tubuhnya meledak-ledak kecil, tapi tidak menimbulkan efek kerusakan apapun di tubuhnya yang terbalutkan pakaian armor besi.

Dengan sigap, Red Wolf memunculkan pedang merahnya di tangan kanannya, melompat tinggi, dan langsung menebas sayap manusia burung gagak itu

SLASH!

Akibatnya salah satu sayap manusia burung gagak itu terpotong sehingga manusia burung gagak itu terjatuh dan terkapar di tanah.

BRUAAAAK!

Lalu Red Wolf mendarat dan berlari cepat sambil melayangkan pedangnya yang bercahaya merah terang. Menusuk secara vertikal ke bawah untuk mengincar titik vital sang monster yaitu jantungnya.

ZLUB!

Sukses besar. Monster itu tidak bergerak lagi saat jantungnya berhasil ditembus oleh ujung bilah pedang dari ksatria merah itu. Membuatnya membelalakkan kedua matanya dan berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Bersamaan lingkaran putih muncul di atas kepalanya. Lingkaran putih itu meledak dan menghancurkan tubuhnya tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Meninggalkan partikel-partikel cahaya yang menghujani Red Wolf itu.

Sosok berpakaian armor menyerupai serigala itu, terdiam sejenak di tempatnya berdiri. Kemudian dia menyadari keberadaan Hilda yang menontonnya sedari tadi.

Pandangannya tertuju pada Hilda. Hilda yang masih terpaku, belum jua untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa merasakan suatu bahaya yang akan menyerangnya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Berjalan dengan lambat, Red Wolf mendekati Hilda. Hilda tersentak ketika Red Wolf itu mengangkat pedang merah tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Pedang merah mengobarkan api yang begitu besar dan menyala-nyala seiring Red Wolf menurunkannya secara horizontal.

Siapa sangka, semburan api pedang merah itu meluncur tepat ke arah Hilda. Dengan bermaksud menyerang Hilda.

Ini tidak mungkin, Red Wolf menyerang Hilda?

GROOOOO!

Sadar akan bahaya itu, Hilda segera menghindar dengan cara melompat ke arah samping. Semburan api itu lewat begitu saja. Hilda berguling satu kali di tanah dan berlutut.

"A-Apa!? Red Wolf menyerangku!?" gumamnya yang sangat terkejut setengah mati.

Tanpa ragu lagi, dia memunculkan pedang mekaniknya yang muncul di balik punggung pakaian armornya.

PIP!

Pedang mekanik yang berukuran besar dan menyerupai kepala naga putih pada gagangnya, disabet langsung oleh Hilda. Hilda berdiri dan menahan serangan pedang merah ksatria serigala merah yang akan berusaha menebasnya.

TRAAAANG!

Dua pedang beradu. Keduanya pun menjauh dan saling menyerang bersama. Terjadilah pertarungan pedang yang sengit.

TRAAAANG! TRAAAANG! TRAAAANG!

Dua pedang saling menghantam dan berbunyi nyaring di tempat itu. Suasana mulai memanas tatkala Red Wolf mengeluarkan kekuatan elemen apinya yang tersalurkan dari pedang merahnya, sehingga sukses menebas bahu kiri Hilda.

DAAAASH!

Menimbulkan ledakan kecil di bahu kiri Hilda. Meninggalkan bekas retakan yang hangus dan mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik di bahu kiri Hilda. Pakaian armor besinya mengalami kerusakan parah sehingga memperlihatkan isi yang ada di dalam pakaian armor besi itu. Tapi, Hilda tetap bertahan untuk terus menyerang.

Pedang Hilda diaktifkan dan memunculkan percikan-percikan listrik. Hilda akan menggunakan elemen listrik untuk memberikan kejutan balasan pada Red Wolf. Melayangkan pedang putih secara vertikal ke bawah.

CRRRRRRRT!

Kilatan cahaya listrik yang diluncurkan Hilda, berhasil ditangkis dengan pedang merah itu. Bahkan menyerap serangan Hilda dan dikembalikan langsung pada Hilda.

Tidak menduga hal tersebut, Hilda tersentak dan buru-buru menghindar lagi. Dia melompat salto ke belakang. Kilatan cahaya listrik itu lewat dan menghilang begitu saja.

HUP!

Hilda mendarat di tanah. Dia berlutut dan mendapati Red Wolf berlari cepat untuk menyerangnya sekali lagi.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Pedang merah mengobarkan api yang sangat besar. Red Wolf melayangkan pedang merah secara horizontal. Api membentuk seperti lidah panjang dan menerjang Hilda sekarang juga.

Dengan cepat, Hilda menghindar lagi. Datang serangan lidah api itu lagi, Hilda menghindar sekali lagi. Begitulah seterusnya sehingga Hilda tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyerang.

Tiba-tiba, Red Wolf datang dari arah atas, mengejutkan Hilda yang mulai lengah.

Api berkobar sangat besar di pedang merah saat Red Wolf mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Lantas melayang vertikal ke bawah untuk menebas Hilda.

BWOOOOOSH!

Lidah api menyembur dan akan mengenai Hilda. Hilda berusaha menghindar lagi, tapi...

DEG!

Mendadak bahu kirinya yang terluka, terasa kaku dan mati rasa. Sehingga melumpuhkan setengah tubuh bagian kirinya. Dia pun tidak mampu untuk berdiri ataupun bergerak.

Tidak ada kesempatan untuk menghindar ataupun melarikan diri lagi, serangan lidah api sukses mengenai dirinya. Meledakkan tubuhnya sehingga dia terpelanting ke belakang.

DHUAAAAAR!

Pedang putih terlepas dari tangan kanannya. Ikut meledak dan berakhir dengan sisa-sisa kerangka besi yang hangus. Tergeletak tidak berdaya tak jauh dari Hilda yang sudah terkapar di tanah.

Pakaian armor besi Hilda mengalami kerusakan yang sangat parah, gosong dan mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik. Asap mengepul dari pakaian armor besinya. Sistem program di pakaian armor besinya mengalami "error" lagi. Mengakibatkan Hilda pingsan setelah terkena serangan dari Uknown 2 itu.

Menyaksikan targetnya sudah tidak bergerak lagi, Red Wolf segera berbalik dan berjalan pelan. Lalu menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KONOHA CITY, 10.00 A.M**

Setibanya di tempat persembunyiannya, yang tidak jauh dari perkotaan, Gaara segera membaringkan dirinya ke atas sofa yang empuk. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan remang-remang, sangat berantakan dan tidak sedap untuk dipandang. Ruangan yang bisa dibilang adalah ruang tamu.

Karena merasakan tubuhnya sakit setelah berubah menjadi Rider Scorpion lagi, dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Menekan kepalanya ke atas sofa, guna mendapatkan kenyamanan saat beristirahat.

Sesaat dia mengingat tentang bagaimana dia bisa berubah menjadi Rider Scorpion.

Awalnya, dia adalah manusia biasa-biasa saja. Dia mempunyai ayah yang memiliki pekerjaan sebagai ilmuwan. Ayahnya mengadakan proyek rahasia bersama ilmuwan lain. Proyek yang bernama **"Super Human Genetic"** , di mana gen kalajengking akan dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh manusia untuk bertujuan menciptakan **"manusia kalajengking"** sehingga dapat dijadikan senjata yang hebat untuk menghadapi **"ras Orian"** yang mengancam para manusia di muka bumi ini.

Ras Orian adalah sebutan untuk manusia yang menyerupai hewan. Mereka terdiri dari manusia macan tutul dan manusia burung gagak. Mereka menyerang bumi di masa depan sehingga banyak manusia yang habis dibunuhnya demi menguasai bumi. Mereka menjadi ancaman terbesar bagi para manusia yang hidup di masa depan.

Ya, Gaara adalah orang masa depan yang datang dari abad 22. Dia menyuntikkan dirinya dengan gen kalajengking yang diciptakan ayahnya bersama para ilmuwan lainnya. Gen kalajengking beradaptasi di dalam tubuhnya dan mengubahnya menjadi manusia kalajengking. Memberinya kekuatan yang sangat besar. Membuat tubuhnya tidak mampu menerima pengaruh kekuatan besar karena gen kalajengking itu memberikan efek samping yang sangat menyakitkan buat tubuhnya. Tubuhnya akan terasa kaku dan mati rasa setelah berubah wujud menjadi Rider Scorpion.

Dia ingin menuntut balas atas kematian ayahnya yang dibunuh oleh ras Crow. Ras Crow selalu menjadi target buruannya selama menjadi Rider Scorpion. Ras Crow habis dibantainya saat masih berada di masa depan.

Karena terjadi sesuatu yang aneh, mengakibatkan ras Crow dan ras Leopard menghilang begitu saja dari masa depan. Gaara tidak tahu apa penyebabnya sehingga dua jenis monster itu lenyap tiba-tiba dari seluruh permukaan bumi. Sebagai gantinya, Gaara malah terseret oleh lubang hitam saat mengendarai motornya di jalanan kota pada malam hari itu. Tahu-tahu dia terdampar di masa lalu, tepatnya di tahun 2016 ini.

Di tahun 2016 inilah, dia menjumpai ras Crow dan ras Leopard lagi. Dia memilih tinggal di bawah tanah, dekat gedung yang tidak terpakai. Di sanalah, dia hidup selama tiga bulan ini. Selama itu juga, dia pergi kemana saja untuk memburu ras Crow demi menuntut balas atas kematian ayahnya dan melindungi para manusia dari ancaman ras Crow. Dia akan berjuang dengan kekuatannya sendiri demi menegakkan kebenaran.

Sering juga, dia bertemu dengan Red Wolf itu. Lalu Red Wolf menyerangnya secara langsung. Awal bertemu, Gaara menganggap Red Wolf itu adalah orang yang sama dengannya. Orang yang berjuang untuk memusnahkan ras Orian itu. Tapi, ternyata Red Wolf menganggapnya sebagai musuh. Terjadilah pertarungan di antara mereka. Mereka sama-sama seimbang.

Pada akhirnya, Red Wolf menghilang setelah bertarung dengannya secara habis-habisan. Gaara ingin mengejarnya, tapi dia sudah menghilang entah kemana. Gaara ingin tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya dan ingin mengetahui apa alasannya yang menganggap Gaara sebagai musuh yang harus diserangnya.

Gaara tidak habis pikir tentang Red Wolf itu. Apakah Red Wolf itu adalah musuh atau kawan? Tidak akan ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang terus muncul di otaknya itu. Menjadi sebuah misteri tersendiri buatnya.

Untuk saat ini, sebuah misteri lain juga belum terpecahkan. Misteri mengapa ras Orian muncul di tahun 2016. Sedangkan di masa depan, ras Orian malah menghilang. Ini sangat aneh. Sepertinya ada pergeseran waktu yang kacau sehingga ras Orian diperintahkan untuk mengacaukan zaman ini. Entah apa sebabnya, tiada yang tahu.

Begitu banyak misteri yang muncul di tahun 2016 ini. Gaara akan mencari tahu. Tentunya setelah mengistirahatkan dirinya. Dia sangat lelah setelah memburu ras Crow hari ini.

"Ah, kepalaku dan tubuhku terasa sakit semuanya...," gumam Gaara yang tidak merasa nyaman saat terbaring terlentang ini."Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan pengaruh efek samping kekuatan kalajengking ini. Tapi, aku akan coba untuk terus membiasakannya. Lebih baik aku tidur saja."

Dia berusaha merilekskan badannya yang terasa lelah dan sakit. Membawa dirinya untuk segera terlelap. Berharap rasa sakit ini akan hilang setelah dia bangun tidur nanti. Dengan begitu, dia akan siap sedia lagi untuk memburu ras Crow. Secepatnya dia menyelamatkan masa lalu ini agar tidak kacau seperti di masa depan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KONOHA CITY, 12.15 P.M**

Naruto tiba di kediaman Ayakato, bertepatan saat waktunya makan siang. Dia membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci, dan bertemu dengan ayah Shion yang menyapanya.

"Ah, Naruto. Kau sudah pulang ya?"

"Ya, Ojisan. Maaf, aku telat pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa," ayah Shion tersenyum ramah sambil membaca koran dan duduk santai di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu tersebut."Kalau begitu, kita makan siang sama-sama hari ini. Ojisan memasak dulu. Kamu tunggu saja di sini ya."

Buru-buru berjalan cepat, Naruto menghampiri ayah Shion yang sudah beranjak berdiri. Dia mencegat ayah Shion untuk tidak pergi ke dapur.

"Tu-Tunggu, Ojisan. Sebaiknya Ojisan duduk saja di sini. Biar aku saja yang memasak ya?"

"Eh? Ta-Tapi..."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah pintar memasak sekarang. Kali ini masakanku tidak akan gosong. Aku sudah belajar memasak mati-matian karena diajari oleh Shion. Akan aku buktikan kalau masakanku ini benar-benar enak. Ojisan pasti suka dengan masakanku nantinya."

"Wah, benarkah? Kali ini, tidak akan gosong, kan?"

"Tidak. Percayalah padaku."

"Hahaha... Baiklah... Kau saja yang memasak. Ojisan akan menunggu di sini. Jangan lupa panggil Ojisan kalau kau selesai memasak ya."

"Ya, Ojisan."

Mengacungkan jempolnya dengan mantap, Naruto tertawa lebar. Sehingga membuat ayah Shion semakin tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Ya sudah, pergi sana ke dapur. Ojisan mau membaca koran lagi nih."

"Oke, aku ke dapur sekarang!"

Dengan hati yang riang, pria berambut pirang itu melangkah ringan menuju ke dapur. Ayah Shion tersenyum saat menyaksikan kepergiannya lalu menyibukkan diri untuk membaca koran lagi.

Setibanya di dapur, Naruto langsung mengambil apron yang tersimpan di lemari. Kemudian dipakainya apron kotak-kotak biru itu, berjalan lagi untuk mengambil bahan-bahan makanan yang ada di lemari es. Diletakkannya bahan-bahan makanan itu di atas meja, dipotong-potongnya wortel dan kentang dengan cepat. Dia berlagak seperti koki profesional.

Sesaat dia melamun dan menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar karena mengingat kejadian di mana dia lari dari kafe langganan Hilda. Pikirannya menjadi kacau setelah mendengar suara berisik yang sangat memekakkan telinganya sehingga dia pergi tidak tentu arah.

Dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Suara berisik aneh itu menuntunnya pergi entah kemana. Dia menjadi orang yang tidak terkendalikan. Bertingkah seperti orang gila. Setelah sadar, tahu-tahu dia tiba di atap sebuah gedung tinggi. Dia bingung bagaimana caranya dia sampai ke tempat seperti ini. Seingatnya dia lari begitu saja dari kafe itu karena mendengar suara aneh itu. Suara aneh yang selalu hadir tanpa diundang dan memekakkan telinganya seakan-akan dirinya akan mati. Suara aneh yang misterius, entah darimana munculnya. Dia tidak mengetahuinya secara pasti.

'Siapa aku? Kenapa aku merasa adanya keanehan dalam diriku ini? Aku selalu mendengar suara berisik yang sangat memekakkan telingaku. Membuatku terasa akan mati. Sebenarnya suara apa itu? Aku harus mencari tahu darimana asalnya suara itu. Mungkin jika aku menemukan asalnya, pasti aku akan mengetahui siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Ya, itu yang harus aku lakukan sekarang,' batin Naruto sambil mengepalkan dua tangan kuat-kuat. Bertekad serius untuk terus mencari jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Di balik semua ini, ada misteri yang tersembunyi. Naruto akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga dia hilang ingatan. Suatu hari nanti, jawaban itu akan dia temukan. Itu pasti.

Setelah itu, barulah dia kembali ke alam nyata. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Dengan hati yang bersemangat, dia akan memasak untuk acara makan siang hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 3 UP!**

 **Maaf, telat untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Karena ide dan mood sudah ada, makanya saya lanjutkan. Semoga yang merequest fic ini, nggak marah karena saya telat melanjutkan fic-nya ini.**

 **Oke, untuk seterusnya saya akan berusaha mencari ide lagi buat kelanjutan chapter berikutnya.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Selasa, 10 Januari 2017**


End file.
